Mavis Dracula
Mavis Dracula-Loughran 'is the deuteragonist in the ''Hotel Transylvania movie series. She is Dracula and Martha's "teenage" daughter who turns 118 in the first film. By the second film she has turned 125. She is the wife of Jonathan and the mother of their son, Dennis as well as the only granddaughter of Vlad. Official Profile Hotel Transylvania '''Early Life In 1894 Mavis was born to Martha and Dracula in Transylvania. After the death of her mother she lived alone with her father, Dracula, until she was a young toddler. Later, her father moved him and her to live inside the newly constructed Hotel Transylvania, intending to keep her there forever in order to insure her safety from the outside world. 'Life at the Hotel' Not too much is known as to what Mavis did all her life living inside the hotel, but it's know that she grown tired of living in the hotel she desires to journey off and see the world, and even wants to meet some humans. While her dad was preparing for her 118th birthday, she practiced what to say to her father about going to see the world facing the mirror (despite no reflection). When Dracula Dracula goes to greet Mavis in her room where he tells her that she can leave the hotel. Mavis runs to her closet to get her suitcase and dressed up flying out the window. Surprised, Dracula stops her & asked where she was going, as Mavis answered that she's going to Paradise (Hawaii) where her parents first met & that Wanda said to her they were "Zing". Mavis shrunks to bat form telling her dad that she's bored of the same parties. Although she loves them, she wants to see new thing, even meet someone her age & gives Dracula the pouty bat Face. Dracula lets Mavis go to a village nearby for her first time. Mavis hugs her dad thanking him for trusting her. Frankenstein, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin & Eunice comes in to greet her & Mavis tells them about her going to the village. They tell her to be safe as she jumps out the window & flies to the village unknown that her dad was following her. However, her father, Dracula, does not want her to leave & that the human village was fake, and making the zombies dressed up as the humans looking like terrible, vampire killing people. Mavis tries to calm them, but no avail The trick works, and Mavis flies back to the hotel & tells her dad she no longer wants to leave when he came back to. 'Meeting Johnny' When Mavis escorts her aunt Wanda down some stairs into the front lobby of the hotel, she is knocked off the stairs by the human named Johnny while he accidentally rode on a witch's broomstick after realizing the monsters were real. The two look up and lock eyes with each other, instantly feeling something for one another. However, before Mavis can introduce herself Dracula takes Johnny away before she can discover that he is a human. Mavis later meets up with her dad again as he is trying to fly Johnny out the window. Having been discovered Dracula brings Johnny back into the hotel, and instructs him to play along and keep his human identity a secret. Mavis instantly takes a liking to Johnny as her father tells her that Johnny is close to her age, when Johnny asks how old Mavis is he is startled at first to discover she is 118 years old, but remembers his plan to keep his humanity a secret and tells her he is 121. A knight reports an emergency to Dracula, but he was too occuiped to Johnny. Mavis becomes suspicous in why Dracula isn't going to check on the emergency, thinking it's because of Johnny, but Dracula lies that it wasn't because of him. Mavis decides to keep him company while Dracula would check on the emergency, but Dracula refused so Johnny would have time to party plan. Mavis decides that if Johnny is free they could hang out & Dracula escorts her out. Dracula takes Johnny away again into the hotel caves in order to sneak him out of the hotel. 'Time with Johnny' After Dracula fails to sneak Johnny out of the hotel, Mavis meets up with Johnny and finally introduces herself. When she asks Johnny his name he quickly makes up a fake name called "Johnnystein" in resemblance to his Frankenstein disguise. As the day progresses Mavis spends time with Johnny in various hotel activities created by Dracula, and later participates in a game of "Chicken fight" with him at the pool. After Johnny is kicked out of the hotel by Dracula Mavis meets up with him outside the hotel, and convinces him to come with her to the roof. When they get there Johnny makes a comment that you can almost see Budapest from here. Mavis takes a liking to Johnny's knowledge of the world and becomes a little saddened that she herself has never seen anything besides the hotel. The sun begins to come up and Mavis burns her foot from the sunlight. Seeing this Johnny takes her to the edge of the chimney, and hides Mavis inside his shadow to show her the sunrise. Blown away, Mavis comments that this is the most incredible thing she has ever seen. But the moment was ruined when Johnny fell through a weak part of the roof & landing in the sauna where Dracula and his friends were. While looking for Johnny, Dracula almost colliades with Mavis while looking for Quasimodo who kidnapped Johnny to cook after Dracula experienced real fun with Johnny. He was confused of why she was still up while the sun was up as it would kill her. Mavis asked Dracula where Johnny was, & Dracula asked if she liked him. When Dracula hears that Mavis thinks Johnny is adorable, he secretly orders the Suit of Armor to stop Quasimodo from reaching to the kitchen, but failed. Dracula tries to convence Mavis that theres no falling in love at her age, but Mavis knew her Mom fell in love with Dracula at her age & that she kissed Dracula first as he was scared to make the first move. When Dracula tells Mavis to forget about his Relationship with Martha, but Mavis conviced that she'll get married as she can't stay in the hotel forever. The suit of Armor reports their failure & Dracula leaves. 'Learning the Truth' When it was time for the party, Mavis sewed a cape with her shirts & attends her birthday party. Johnny admires her beauty & shows her all the places he been with magical dragonfly. Mavis was amazed by this and dances with Johnny. Slowly Mavis begins to stop dancing, staring at Johnny. Johnny started to get scared, but Mavis insist that maybe its a good thing as she leans in & kisses him. Her father, Dracula sees this and immediately becomes outraged at Johnny. Mavis tries to tell him that it was just a kiss, but she is shut down by her father who tells her she is not allowed to kiss. Mavis gets into an argument with Drac telling him she is allowed to do things and like people. She tells Drac that she even wants to go back to the village and try to make friends with the humans again. Dracula shouts back that that isn't possible, and Mavis shouts back why can't she as Drac finally reveals that the village doesn't really exist and that it was all a trick. Mavis is hurt by this, demanding to know why he is okay with him keeping her trapped inside the hotel when he knew her dream was to leave. Just then, the frozen Quasimodo enters the room and with the help of the Fly and Esmeralda reveals Johnny's human identity. As the entire party erupts into panic Mavis approaches Johnny asking him if he really is a human. He says yes, and apologies for lying to her. Mavis embraces Johnny and hugs him, announcing that she doesn't care and still wants to be with him. However, Johnny still wanting to respect Dracula's wishes rejects Mavis lying that he hates monsters and leaves the hotel. When Dracula tries to comfort Mavis she explodes with anger at her father, telling him that this is all his fault and flies away. 'Zing' Mavis retreats to the roof where she sulks with the present her mother, Martha made her in hopes she would receive it during her 118th birthday. When Dracula finds her, Mavis asked him if he would erase her memory of everything that happened, but Dracula didn't want her to forget too much as Mavis cries that Dracula was right about humans hating monsters. Mavis shows her father the book and reads it, telling the tale of how Dracula and Martha "Zinged" and were destined to be with each other. Mavis think it was only her who zinged with Johnny, & that she has no dreams & is like her dad. Feeling hurt, Mavis flies back to her room with sorrow. Having realized his mistake Dracula journeys to retrieve Johnny for Mavis before he leaves Transylvania. When Drac returns to Mavis he tells her that he wants her to live her life, and shows her that Johnny has returned. Mavis asks Johnny why he's back, Johnny walks up to Mavis and explains to her that she is his Zing. Johnny explains to her that he didn't really want to reject Mavis' affection at her party, and that he only did it because he was afraid of what Dracula would do to him. Mavis and Johnny lock eyes once more and they finally have a proper kiss. Mavis spends the rest of her birthday with her new boyfriend, Johnny. Hotel Transylvania 2 'The Wedding' Shortly after the end of the first film, Mavis decides to marry her boyfriend Jonathan. The day of the wedding she begins spending her time getting ready and posing for photos, despite not appearing in any of them because of her being a vampire. The Wedding begins with Mavis walking down the aisle to Johnny. As she is walking, her father, Dracula, looks on at his daughter feeling so proud. Johnny slips the ring onto Mavis' finger and they kiss. Following the ceremony, everyone slow dances with each other. Mavis is close to Johnny as they dance together, then Dracula takes Mavis' hand to to dance with her as Linda, Johnny's mom, takes his hand to dance with him. Mavis and her father dance up the wall onto the ceiling. As they are dancing Mavis asks Dracula why her grandpa Vlad didn't come. Dracula explains to her that Vlad would not have been okay with her marrying a human, and that he isn't as enlightened as he is. Mavis tries to say if only Vlad could meet Johnny, but Dracula assures her that he would have killed him, and it's best that they never meet. Mavis finally asks her father if he himself is okay with her marrying a human. Dracula smiles and assures her that as long as she is happy it doesn't matter who or what she marries. 'Baby Dennis' One day, Mavis and Johnny go to see Dracula, Johnny excitingly tells Drac that Mavis would like to go flying with him. Dracula happily agrees, and the two dive off the balcony transform into bats and fly off. As they are flying Mavis and Drac play a game of hide-and-seek inside the clouds, but shortly after Mavis becomes winded and has to stop to catch her breath. When Dracula asks her what's wrong Mavis calmly tells him that she's pregnant and shows him her stomach. Overcome with joy Dracula flies straight upward bursting through the clouds and excitingly announces that he's going to be a grandpa. Mavis begins to spend most of her time in bed resting in preparation for the baby. Dracula tries to feed Mavis certain monster foods to make sure the baby is born a proper vampire. Mavis thanks her father, but tells him that they don't even know if the baby will be a vampire or not. Mavis tells Dracula that she would be thrilled if the baby turned out to be a human just like her husband Johnny. However, Dracula assures her that the baby will be a vampire with the thousands of years of Dracula genes they have. Months later Mavis is finally ready to have her baby. In the delivery room she gives birth to a healthy baby boy, they decide to name him Dennis. Dracula bursts into the delivery room with joy announcing that the Dracula bloodline carries on, and telling young Dennis that he will never let anything happen to him. 'Taking Care of Dennis' 1 year later, Mavis and the group celebrates Dennis' 1st birthday. After Dennis blows out his birthday candle Mavis takes him over to the presents corner to give him his birthday presents. Murray shows up with excitement as he gives Dennis his present, a cursed golden necklace. However the necklace is more heavy than Dennis and he falls on his face. Next Eunice and Frank give Dennis their present, a child guillotine toy. Mavis thanks them, but quickly takes it away telling them that she needs to baby proof it first. Having inherited her father's protectiveness, Mavis has the entire hotel baby proofed in order to protect Dennis. As Dennis grows up he finally begins to speak. Mavis excitingly calls Johnny and Dracula to show them. Mavis holds Dennis up to Drac as he says "Bleh, Bleh, Bleh" to his face. Annoyed, Dracula insists that he doesn't say that. When asked where he learned to say that Mavis with a guilty look on her face assures Drac that he maybe sometimes says it. After Dracula leaves Mavis, she begins to play with Dennis again, saying "Bleh, Bleh, Bleh" as Dennis mimics her. Suddenly Drac appears from the ceiling catching Mavis in the act. "It was you!" he shouts. As Dennis continues to grow up into 4 years of age, Mavis continues to pamper him and protect him from anything that could be harmful to him. Mavis has him sleep during the night unlike other vampires, and has him take human classes during the day. She only lets him eat health human food like avocados, and even discourages him from playing with the other monsters because she feels they are too rough on Dennis. Dracula sees all this and fears that it is preventing him from being a monster. Dracula encourages Mavis to let Dennis attend one of The Werewolf Kid's birthday party during the night. Mavis agrees to let Dennis go, admitting that she may be being a little overprotective. When Mavis and Dennis arrive at the party Mavis is overwhelmed by all the cool birthday activities, making her feel like a kid again. Mavis participates in a game of limbo, showing off her skills to the other kids. Just then she spots a pinata, overcome with joy she quickly breaks it open causing all the candy to fall out. The werewolf kids spot this and all rush to the candy. In a sugar fueled rampage they accidentally knock into Dennis, sending him flying through air and knocks his tooth out as he hits the ground. Mavis quickly rushes to her son to make sure he is okay, but Dracula sees this and his overcome with joy thinking this means a fang will start to grow in the lost tooth's place. Annoyed Mavis scolds her father saying that Dennis is not a monster, and he can't make him be something he isn't. Mavis notices the sun will be up soon and puts on some sun screen and a hat, and takes Dennis home. 'Vacation in California' Shortly after the werewolf pup's birthday party, Dracula convinces Mavis to go on a vacation to Johnny's hometown, Santa Cruz. Mavis agrees thinking this would be a good opportunity to see if California would be a better place to raise Dennis. Mavis tells her father, Dracula, all the things he will need to do for Dennis while she and Johnny are away. Dracula assures her everything will be fine. Mavis says goodbye to Dennis then she and Johnny step into the hearse, and drive to the airport. Mavis and Johnny arrive in Santa Cruz safely, and begin to drive into town. Mavis tries to call to check on Dennis, but Johnny explains to her that Dennis is probably asleep in Transylvania right now. As they drive into town Mavis excitingly asks Johnny what he wants to show her first. Johnny is slow to respond, and tells Mavis that there isn't much to do at night since everything is closed. Just then, Mavis spots a 24 hour mini-mart and asks Johnny to take her there. In the mini-mart, Mavis becomes blown away by all the different types of choices humans have when it comes to snacks. She eagerly asks the cashier, Kal, how people decide what flavored chips to get. Mavis then spots a slurpee machine and instantlty rushes over to see it. Mavis shows Johnny that the slurpees come in 48 flavors and immediately begins to drink them all. Johnny tries to tell her that they might not have time to try all the flavors, but Mavis tells Johnny with joy that the store is open all night. Mavis then sees a security camera and becomes excited. She starts jumping up and down in front of the camera, thinking it's a movie camera. Shortly after Mavis and Johnny leave the mini-mart. Mavis and Johnny start driving around the city again in search of something to do. Mavis spots a skate park, and asks Johnny to take her there. When Mavis gets there she looks around exclaiming that everything looks so fun. Johnny explains to Mavis that biking around can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing, but reassures her that he is a master. Mavis smiles and rolls her eyes. She watches as Johnny rides up and down on a bike, eventually crashing and destroying the bike. Mavis excitingly asks to have a turn. Mavis borrows a bike from a kid, and takes off on the bike, leaving behind a fire trail. She zips up the ramp and starts to ride on the powerlines, performing all sorta of surreal tricks. After she is done all the kids start to applaud Mavis and ask her where she learned to bike. Mavis smiles and tells them Transylvania. After the kids all leave Mavis tells Johnny that this would be a great place to raise Dennis. Johnny, still unsure, follows Mavis out of the park with doubt. Finally, Johnny takes Mavis to his parents, Mike and Linda's, house. When they arrive Mavis hugs Mike and Linda, then begins to walk around the house, curious about all the different things inside a human home. Linda shows Mavis their room they can sleep in. Inside the room, one half is normal, while the other side for Mavis is all 'monster' like. Mavis starts to feel uncomfortable, but thanks Linda anyway. Just then, Pandragora, a local monster arrives at the house after being invited by Linda to make Mavis feel better about her being a monster too. Mavis starts to feel really uncomfortable and retreats to the house's roof. Johnny follows her up there to try to make her feel better. Mavis explains to Johnny that she feels weird being here, like she doesn't belong. She tells Johnny that it might be best for Dennis to grow up in Santa Cruz so he doesn't grow up to be all freaky like her. Johnny turns to Mavis and tells her that she's not a freak. He tells her that she is fo full of life and curious about everything, and that if Dennis grew up to be just like her he would be the luckiest dad ever. Mavis smiles and tells Johnny that she loves him, and then hugs him. Feeling better, Mavis says that they would be happy no matter where they live, as long as they're together. Just then, Johnny gets a video message from a friend on his phone. He shows it to Mavis. Mavis looks at it, and thinks the person in the video she saw was Dennis, but before she can look again Johnny deleted the message. Frantic, Mavis quickly calls her father, Dracula. When Dracula answers Mavis demands to know where they are. After hearing sirens and other abnormal noises, Mavis hangs up and decides they need to go back to Transylvania. Johnny and Mavis quickly rush to the airport. Mavis tries to get a flight, but is unable to do so due to flights being canceled. Furious, Mavis hissess and growls at the woman working at the desk. Seeing no other option, Mavis transforms into a bat, picks up Johnny, and begins to fly herself back to the Hotel. After they arrive back at the hotel, Mavis quickly scolds her father after catching him in his lies about where he took Dennis. Mavis shows Dracula the video of him throwing Dennis off a tower. Mavis picks up Dennis and walks away, upset with the fact that Dracula can't accept Dennis as a half-human. 'Dennis' Party' In preparation for Dennis' upcoming fifth birthday party, Mavis invites Johnny's entire family over to the hotel for dinner. At the dinner Mavis chats with Linda about the family. Linda asks Mavis how she lost her mother, Mavis replies that she was killed by angry humans. To break the awkward silence Linda asks Mavis about other members of her family. Mavis tells Linda that she does have a grandpa, and that she even invited him to Dennis' birthday party. Dracula spits out his blood drink upon hearing this, demanding Mavis to tell him why he would invite Vlad. Mavis explains that Vlad has never met Dennis, and that this would be a great opportunity. Later at the dinner, Johnny announces to the table that they're going to have a monster costume party at Dennis' party. Mavis is skeptical of the idea, but goes along with it. At the party, Mavis walks around helping with the food, but she runs into Mike and Linda, who are now dressed up as Zombies for the party. Mavis backs up feeling uneasy, but still tries to be nice to them. Later, Mavis walks up to Johnny as they watch Kakie the Cake Monster's performance on stage. Mavis notices her grandpa, Vlad, up on the stage with Kakie. Just then, Kakie begins to act very strange and transforms into a real monster, and begins to shout at Dennis. After Dracula changes Kakie back to normal Mavis confronts her father, demanding to know what that all was. Dracula confeses that it was his last attempt to make Dennis a vampire. Johnny tries to defend Dracula by saying that Dennis wouldn't like it in Santa Cruz. Mavis turns to Johnny, outraged that he was apart of all this. She yells at Johnny, telling him that he isn't a monster and that he likes avocados. Johnny fires back by telling her that she doesn't let him eat junk food. Dracula tries to jump into the conversation by saying Dennis would be fine living here. Mavis turns to her father, and yells at him, telling him that he can't change Dennis, and that he is who he is. 'Bela's Attack' After Drac yells at Vlad for not accepting Dennis, Mavis is touched by her father's words and finally releasing how overprotective she was runs up and hugs him. Then everyone notices that Dennis is missing. Everyone starts to panic and search the hotel for Dennis. After being unable to find him, Mavis yells at Vlad, regretting ever inviting him. Mavis tranforms into a bat and flies off with her father into the nearby forest to look for Dennis as Johnny and the rest of the group follow behind. As Mavis approaches the forest with her father she hears a loud roar. Mavis and Dracula quickly fly to the origin of the roar thinking Dennis is in trouble. When they arrive, Mavis is amazed to see that Dennis has transformed into a bat and is fighting off Bela on his own. Mavis rushes to hug Dennis, feeling so proud of him. However, Dennis senses Bela's Army approaching, and he flies off to fight them. Mavis and Dracula look at the approaching horde and smile, ready to take them on. Mavis uses her increased strength to punch and fight off the bat cronies. She uses her shapeshifting powers to transform into a mouse to scare the Bat Cronies, and then uses her telekenisis to crush them with a bunch of rocks. After the horde is defeated Mavis returns to Dennis. Dennis asks Mavis if he can stay at the hotel now, now that he's a vampire. Mavis smiles and says yes. Afterwards, they all return to the hotel to finish celebrating Dennis' birthday party. Personality Mavis is headstrong, intelligent, curious, dramatic, independent, and beautiful. She has a little bit of an attitude, but she is very sincere and gentle. An innocent, wholesome, soft spoken and, lovable person. Mavis wants a little bit of independence and trust from her father and often gets bored. She dreams of exploring the world and experiencing all the sights and sounds that the world has to offer, but all that becomes a reality when she meets Jonathan and, unknowingly, falls in love with a human. She is also always willing to help someone out, even if her own life is in danger. Proof of that is when she was at the "human" village. After all the threats the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding "humans" made of burning her clothes, taking her candy, biting her toes and even shoving garlic bread in her face, she still offered her help when the "humans" were on fire. She said "Holy rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?" In the second film, after becoming a mother Mavis begins to adopt some of her father's overprotectiveness and attachment to her child, going so far as to baby-proof everything in the hotel, rarely leaving his side and wanting to move to California in order for her son to grow up in a safe environment and around other children like him. Unlike her father she doesn't seem to care that Dennis isn't a full vampire and accepts him for who he is.... even standing up to people who she assumes are prejudicing him for being a hybrid. Physical Appearance Mavis has pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. Relationships Family Vlad - Mavis' Grandfather (Drac's Father) who she never had met due to complicated relationship between Drac and Vlad. When Mavis married a human, and Mavis inviting him to her son's 5th birthday, Dracula became worried of Vlad learning about Human and Monster co-existence. But after Mavis outbreak towards her Grandfather about her son, Vlad began to accepted that his Great-Grandson was Half-Human. Dracula - Mavis and her father don't always see eye to eye sometimes but at the end of the day, they love each other and Mavis understands her dad is just trying to protect her. Even if that means being extremely annoying and unreasonable. She was furious with her father when she learned that he lied and tricked her but eventually forgave him when he returned Jonathan to her and allowed them to date. Martha - Mavis never really knew her mother, since she passed away when Mavis was a baby, although she still thinks about her constantly. Martha means a lot to Mavis and so did the present Martha left for her to open when she turned 118. Dennis - Dennis is Mavis and Jonathon's son. She is quite protective of him, being a loving mother. She doesn't try forcing Dennis to try finding his inner monster, instead being happy with whoever he ends up being. As the hotel appears to be too dangerous a place for Dennis to live in, Mavis considered moving to Johnny's home town Santa Cruz; however, Dracula, Johnny and even Dennis are against the idea. Mike and Linda - Mike and Linda are Mavis' parents in law. Mavis loves Johnny and tries to show that same love and respect to his family. Mavis and Mike have a good relationship as shown when Mavis hugged him when she arrived at their house in Santa Cruz. Mavis and Linda also have a good relationship, although sometimes Mavis can be kinda annoyed by Linda's ignorance to the monster culture. Even so Mavis does her best to cooperate with Mike and Linda, and be kind to them. Mavis even agreed to sleep during the night and be awake during the day when she arrived in Santa Cruz to better fit in with the other human's schedules in California. Romance Jonathan - They are in love and began their relationship at the end of the first movie. As of the second film, they are married and have started a family. Although Johnny has a slacker attitude towards everything he is always there for Mavis when she needs him, and vice versa. Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania) *“''Dad, you said that when I turned 118, I could go out in to the world like every other adult that gets to come and go from this hotel. (In Dracula's voice) But Mavy-Wavy, its not safe, bleh, bleh, bleh! (In normal voice) Dad, 30 years ago you promised. I remember, we were both eating mice you specifically said that you gave me your word."'' *''"Thank you Dad. I know it's my birthday."'' *''"Aha! I knew you were gonna say that, but Dad you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Dracula's word is sacred, that our trust is the core of our...... Wait what?"'' *''"You're just playing with me."'' *“''Holy Rabies!” *"Oh, well....I'm going to Paradise, and this is some stuff that I thought I would need."'' *''"Ha-what-what?"'' *''"Not as excited as I am right now. You're not gonna believe this, but Dad is letting me go out on my own to see a human village!"'' *''"Bye everyone! WHOOHOO!" '' *''"Hi Humans!"'' *''"Holy Rabies! You're on fire. Can I do anything? Can I help you?"'' *''"Dad, you were right, humans are awful. They were everything you said. They wanted to bite my toes. And they had garlic, on bread!"'' *''"I'm so sorry I doubted you. *sighs* I'll never leave here again."'' *''"You needed help?"'' *''"Yeah. My Mom picked it."'' *''"So are you gonna tell me your name?"'' *''"No you're not. Frankenstein is my uncle over there. The gentleman hugging zombie Mozart."'' *''"He's your cousin.... Johnnystein." '' *''"I am so blown away right now!"'' *''"All right Dad! All right! Johnny, you're coming too!"'' *''"Follow me."'' *''"You sure? It'll be fun."'' *''"Budapest? Is that near Hawifi?"'' *''"A human music festival?"'' *''"So did they all bite your toes and shove garlic bread in your face?!"'' *''"What?! Pffff... no! Come on Dad. He's so weird and awkward! It's like.... Are you an idiot? Or do you "know" you're adorable?"'' *''"Dad at some point I'm going to get married. I can't be here forever!"'' *''"Dad, it was just a kiss."'' *''"Dad, I'm allowed to do things. I'm not 83 anymore. I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again."'' *''"What do you mean... Doesn't exist?"'' *''"Is it true? Are you a human?"'' *''"I don't care! I still want to be with you!"(referring to Johnny) *(to Dracula)"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"'' *''(to Dracula)"Will you erase my mind?"'' *''"Hey, guys!"'' *''"Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were 'planning'."'' Memorable Quotes (Hotel Transylvania 2) *''"I love you dad, but we don't even know if the kid is going to be a vampire. I'd be thrilled if the baby is humany just like Johnny."'' *''"Dennis said his first word!"'' *''(To Dennis)Bleh, Bleh, Bleh"'' *''(Reffering to Dennis)"Dad his baby tooth wasn't a fang, why would this one be? He's not a monster."'' *''"Johnny! Dennis is not a monster!"'' *''(Reffering to Dennis)"He is who he is and you can't change him dad."'' *(To Dracula)"Maybe you've let humans into your hotel, but I don't think you've let them into your heart" *''"Holy rabies limbo! I used to love that game."'' *''(To Vlad) "I don't know why I ever invited you!"'' *''(To Dracula)'' "I was worried Dennis wasn't safe around other monsters. Now I don't even feel like he's safe around you." Young Mavis Quotes *''"What out there?"'' *''"I'm scared!"'' *''"Don't take my candy!"'' *''"I'm flying! I'm flying!" '' *''"Ouch! I'm okay."'' *''"Whoohoo!"'' Gallery Annette Marnat - creator of Mavis.jpg|Annette Marnat - creator of Mavis Mavis4.jpg Mavis3.jpg Mavis2.jpg Mavis_wallpaper.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-06.jpg Tumblr m9hq2eY5pG1rnyizho1 1280.jpg Mavis development.JPG Mavis development 2.JPG Tumblr_mbay8ePeUO1qbx26zo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mbb1yhRVh51qbx26zo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mbbixppGNk1roqgpxo1_500.gif|Young Mavis Mavis.gif oCxp84u.gif TCAAVXW.gif Hello World.gif Hotel transylvania credits mavis and johnny.JPG|2d Mavis in bat form. 1349511521.jpg Selena-gomez-mavis-hotel-transylvania.jpeg Picture 1.png mkt032_MavisBat2_lm_v7cmyk(2).jpg Mavi.png Johnny and Mavis Painting.jpg|A painting of Johnny and Mavis Mavis' Face.jpg Stills (Hotel Transylvania) Dracula and Baby Mavis.png Dracula & Young Mavis.png Don't Take my Candy.png Young Mavis3.png Mavis.PNG vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h27m27s17.png Snap shot Mavis2.PNG Snap shot bleh bleh bleh.PNG hotel-transylvania-mavis.JPG 7415 24 large.jpg Dracula-and-Mavis-in-Hotel-Transylvania.jpg Snap_shot_3Mavis.png Snap shot 4mavis4.PNG Wait_What?.jpg 120901cineHT10-3639a.jpg Mavis_Hugs_her_Dad.png Snappy shot Mavis tropical.PNG Dracula-Mavis.jpg wont_let_me_go_by_mavisdracula-d5iqdb4.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-1370.jpg Mavis (1).jpg Mavis (3).jpg|Mavis in her Bat form HotelTransylvania4.jpg Pouty batface.png|The Pouty Bat Face Drac (2).jpg Griffin-Murray-Wanda-Wayne-Frank-Mavis.jpg Mavis_Falling.png|Mavis jumping from the window Flying_Bat.jpg zOtJM.JPG Mavis (6).jpg 7415 3 large.jpg Mavis (7).jpg tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o4_1280.png Mavis (8).jpg DraculaVillage2.png DraculaVillage3.png Mavis (9).jpg Mavis (10).jpg Mavis and Dracula 2.png hoteltransylvania-08.jpg 13127968508211879851.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h28m41s244.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2929.jpg tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o2_1280.png Drac_Mavis2.jpg Dracula-Mavis-Jonathan.jpg Johnnystein-Mavis-Dracula.jpg HT_charstill1.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-3.jpg 7415_19_large.jpg image.jpeg 50612519_jpeg_preview_source.jpg tumblr_mc066xyD011r8zyiyo3_400.jpg Mavis,_Johnny,_Eunice_&_Murray_Pool.jpg Mavis_And_Johney_pool.png Tumblr mc066xyD011r8zyiyo2 400.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h29m55s211.png Scream_Cheese_Mavis_&_Johnny.jpg Mavis Swimsuit.jpg 993995 581413368584073 1735889969 n.png Mavis_&_Johnnystein.png Johnny & Mavis 3.png Htransil7251_300mblinks_com_00_43_57_00011.jpg John Mavis on the Roof.jpg 1622808_939498726108867_619946626218094212_n.jpg File:Mavis_&_Johnny_watching_the_sunrise.png vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m18s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m25s2.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-02h30m31s60.png Johnny_And_Mavis_watching_the_sunrise.png tumblr_m8kq0xG4Oz1qf2fu4o1_1280.png Hotel-Transylvania_20120622000356.jpg 7415_28_large.jpg Hotel_transylvania_bat_mavis_4_hd_by_bat_sniper-d5s7dm6.png Mavis Sewing.png|Mavis Sewing tumblr_mfwxpwcHyf1rnyizho1_1280.jpg me_and_johnny_by_mavisdracula-d5ihj44.jpg Mavis John.jpg 1010219_606650276145670_7315992130463645812_n.jpg|Johnny and Mavis Dacing on Mavis Birthday 10399659_441431032728984_3874974275148866714_n.jpg Snap shot Mavis.PNG Dad_It_Was_Just_A_Kiss.png Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7289.jpg Mad Mavis.jpg|Mad Mavis tumblr_mgf4qiwhxb1.JPG Mavis looking at Johnny as a human.jpg hoteltransylvania22.jpg 7415_21_large.jpg Sad Mavis.jpg Dracula Trying ti Comfort Mavis.png THIS_IS_ALL_YOUR_FAULT!!.png|Mavis yelling at her father after Johnny left Sad Mavis 2.png Sad Mavis 3.png Sad_Mavis_And_Dracula.png Sad Mavis 4.png Sad Mavis 5.jpg Drac_Mavis1.jpg hotel-transylvania- screen5- go4flick.png Dracula showing that Johnny Returned.png Your_my_Zing.png Drac Mavis2.png Drac_Mavis_Johnny_2.jpg tumblr_mbn3t3Fa6m1rqqdw7o3_1280.jpg Johny Sings.jpg Jonathan Mavis.jpg Johnny and Mavis singing.png Mavis Sings 3.jpg WTF_Now_JM.jpg Freeze.png DracFreeze2.png Johnny And Mavis 2.png tumblr_mbbxthrpJY1rnyizho1_1281.jpg Stills (Hotel Transylvania 2) tumblr_nwpstnYKzi1si09t0o5_500.png Mavis&Johnny'sWedding.png 12122913_754903781320318_3924923939345031566_n.jpg|Little Mavis in a wedding dress Mavis at the Wedding.png|Mavis in her wedding dress TheWedding.png Johnny and Mavis at the Altar.png|Johnny and Mavis at the wedding HOYEL.png Wedding.png 12373349_1038877892837616_6056810104067412846_n.png|Mavis Crying Mavis Crying.png|Mavis crying Mavis and Johnny Dance.png MavisAndDracWeddingScene.png|Mavis dancing with her father, Dracula. Drac Sings To Mavis And Johnny.jpg|Dracula sings a song for Mavis and Johnny Отель_8015.png J+M.png Mavis_and_Dennis.jpg Sony_HotelTransylvania2-150715.jpg Mad Mavis 2.0.png|Mad Mavis 2.0 Mavey and Dennis.png Джонни_4_(2).png Mavis walking away with Dennis.png 48 Flavors.png Mavis+.png J+M.png Mavis with Johnny.png|Mavis and Johnny talking about whether their baby will be a Vampire or Human Mavis at Mike&Linda's House.png|Mavis at Mike and Linda's house Mavis Yelling at Johnny.png Mavis and Johnny in the car.jpg Airport.jpg Mavis with Dracula.jpg Mavis+.png Screenshot_(1958).png 10649797_1671388943143552_4519677720884792207_n.jpg 12116004_754903251320371_1931268347659296119_n.jpg 12191702_764400557037307_8839668949963032072_n.jpg 11139978_754903584653671_8823360938910199065_n.jpg Sem Título.png Hqdefault.jpg 1239397_441456039393150_2942701501601532248_n.jpg 1937020_1023761021003203_3622690014193733772_n.jpg 12651330 1007954609257841 2667943892698459144 n.jpg Videos Trivia *Miley Cyrus was originally cast as the voice for Mavis. She ended up leaving the movie to focus on other projects, so Selena Gomez was then cast for the role instead. *Mavis never really heard about "Hawaii" and calls it "Paradise" but pronounces it "Haweewee". She also said "Hawifi" once. *She is skilled at sewing. *She was born on September 28th making her a Libra. *She is also Jewish. In the interview Dracula said that Mavis's 118th birthday will be bigger than her Sweet 116th and also bigger than her Bat Mitzvah. Bat Mitzvah is a Jewish coming of age ritual. Bat is Hebrew for girl and Mitzvah is a commandment and a law. It translates to "daughter of the law". *Referring to the above, it's likely due to the "bat" pun. *Mavis is the ingenue of the story. Ingenue is generally a girl or a young woman who is endearingly innocent and wholesome. Typically, the ingenue is beautiful, gentle, sweet and often naive. *Her room number is 174. *The name Mavis was initiated in the 1895 novel "The Sorrows of Satan" by Marie Corelli which featured a character named Mavis Clare. Mavis is said to be a "rather odd" but suitable name as "she sings quite as sweetly as any thrush." Marie Corelli refers to the Song Thrush, a bird that breeds across Eurasia. It is known in the English dialect as mavis or throstle. Between the 1920s & 1940s the name Mavis had its height in popularity, but its usage declined as the name was seen as rather unfashionable since the 1960s. *Even though she possesses the same vampire powers as her dad, hypnotism, super sight, strength, and speed, she doesn't use them very often. It wasn't until in Hotel Transylvania 2 that we saw Mavis use some of her powers such as her increased strength, shape-shifting, and telekinesis. *In the beginning of Hotel Transylvania 2 Mavis poses for multiple pictures for her wedding day, despite not appearing in any of them due to her being a Vampire. *In the second film Mavis has a profile picture for her phone despite it being impossible for her, might be because Dennis is half human & half vampire. *In the second film Mavis decides to fly back to Transylvania as a bat carrying Johnny because they were unable to get a flight in time. That would mean Mavis flew at least 6000 miles from California to Romania while carrying Johnny. *Mavis' profile picture for her phone is from a scene in the first film where she is watching Johnny play his quick guitar song for her 118th birthday. *Mavis mispronounces "Santa Cruz", "Santa Claus". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mother Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Parents Category:Featured Articles Category:Zing Category:Wife